Leadership School Part 1
Leadership School(part 1) is the first episode of season of the Greenhouse, premiering on Nick Israel on May 26th, 2013. Summary The episode starts off at the Reshef house, as Guri and the kids are saying their goodbyes to Naomi Reshef, Guri's wife and Alfie and Ellali's mother, who is an astronaut who'll be heading up to the moon in a Israeli Space shuttle. Each of them pass their love onto each other, with Naomi asking the kids to look after one another, and Alfie then gives his mother a big hug. Naomi asks Ellali to look after her brother, with Ellali jokingly saying it's only a trip to the moon. Naomi's chauffeur then, calls out to her saying it's time to go. Naomi hugs her family once more before heading off. As the shot zooms out, a voice over explains Naomi's story and her interest in space travel. 3 days later, Guri, Ellali and Alfie are watching a news report, alongside some friends, about Naomi's successful mission, seeing her planting the Israeli flag on the moon. The news reporter then announces, that Naomi is due to surface back to earth any minute and cuts to the live video feed of the landing. Ellali then passes around whistles to everyone, telling them to cheer when they see Naomi's shuttle in the sky, as it begins to land. The first glimpse of the shuttle then appears in the sky, beginning to land. However the shuttle suddenly begins to explode on entry. The news reporter explains how these events have baffled them as much as the viewers, just as Alfie runs out of the house, looking up at the sky in sadness, followed by Ellali. The two look up, as Ellali begins to cry hugging Alfie. 10 months later, Ellali is rocking out to some music and hanging out with her friends, while Alfie's playing Basketball outside, in practice for an upcoming Greenhouse application. Ellali then gets irritated by the sound of Alfie's basketball bouncing up and down on the ground, asking him to stop, complaining that Alfie's wasting his time practicing Basketball to get into the Greenhouse. Ellali remarks that it would be more like getting brainwashed. Alfie then finishes his press-ups, while Ellali goes on about how the fact he keeps saying it's in honour of their mother annoys her, calling Alfie competitive and infentile, saying he can't blame her for what happened. Her friend; Mesh, then explains to her that she'll be able to take-over the rest of the room, due to Alfie's absence, being away at the Greenhouse, also explaining that Ellali could tear down his wall and make a suite of dreams, jokingly saying she could name it after her. The three of them end up laughing after Mesh explains the suite plan. Knowing this, Ellali then calls out to Alfie, pushing him on in his practice. Just then Alfie manages to miss another hoop, and in anger Alfie bounces the ball off of the wall, which then bounces off onto another surface, eventually smashing through Ellali's window and trashing her record. Ellali then confronts Alfie, angry at his breaking of her record. She explains how the record was an original and how they don't produce them anymore. However Alfie says he doesn't care and explains how the music is for hippies. Ellali then smirks, saying that he needs to calm down, as a leader needs to keep his cool. Alfie fires back, saying that it's good their mother's not around, as he believes she wouldn't want to know what Ellali's up to with her friends. Ellali angrily complains about how Alfie always brings their mum into all their arguments, to which Guri asks whether it's necessary, angrily getting up and walking past the two. In the morning, Ellali is busy drawing up her dream suite layout, while eating breakfast. Alfie then brushes past her, realizing that Ellali is using his pencil and takes it off her, explaining how he needs it for his exam. Alfie then busies himself looking for his Bengei spray in the drawers, asking Ellali whether she's used it as deodorant. Ellali then produces the Bengei spray from under a newspaper. Alfie then begins to check off all of his essentials taking them out of his bag one-by-one, with Ellali pushing away a pair of his trainers. Ellali then expresses her want for him to be accepted into the school, after he finished his checklist. Alfie, then calls for his dad, as it was time to head off to the Greenhouse, however Guri explains that he can't as the tires of their car have let out, taking Alfie outside to take a look at it. Alfie, angrily begins to kick and hit the car, saying that his dad always ruins everything for him. Guri unhappy with his sons attitude, says he doesn't want to talk to him, with this sort of behaviour and heads back in. Ellali then comes out, asking what's wrong with Alfie. Alfie explains that he believes he won't make it, with Ellali asking him what time he has to make it there for. Alfie replies by saying there's two hours, but believes he'll never make it in that time. Ellali then explains to him how there's a bus in 15 minutes, that could take him there and decides to go with him. The two head off to the bus and begin their journey to the Greenhouse, as they get on the coach. During their ride, Alfie reads a guide to the Greenhouse. In the corridors at the Greenhouse, Robbie is putting up portrait plates of legendary leaders, just as Louis walks up to him, and Robbie helps to do up Louis' shirt. Back in the coach, Alfie reads on, as Daniel in the Eagles Dormitory at the Greenhouse, shoots a hoop and heads through to the lockers, taking Ron's cap off, to which Ron takes it back, but ultimately ends up giving it to Daniel. Alfie then looks at the Ravens portion of the guide, with Alona playing a game of chess, in the Ravens dormitory and Iftach taking his guitar out of his locker. Ellali then points out the Kinnerat to Alfie, as they pass by in the coach. At the Greenhouse, sign-ups table, Mati is talking to somebody behind him as people que up with their application forms, but he accidently bumps into someone else behind him and has to apologize. Just as Ellali and Alfie's coach pulls up, a Police Car arrives at the gates. Louis's watching from security cameras in his office and grants access to the police, via his walkie talkie. Ellali and Alfie arrive just as the car advances. The two stop and look around at the grounds, just before Ellali gives Alfie an encouraging push, pushing him onwards towards his exam. In The Greenhouse corridor, new applicant Matt, wonders up to some Eagles, who are viewing their Louis devices. Matt approaches them in interest, just as Daniel asks Ron, whether that's the guy he was talking about. When Ron says it is, the two get up and approach Matt, greeting him. Matt then asks how the Louis' work and Ron then shows Matt, how the Louis works, by slapping his out, explaining that he'll receive one upon entry. Daniel then explains that he mus past the entry exams before he can achieve this, to which Matt explains he's terrible at exams. In response Ron, produces a piece of paper, which contains all the answers to the exam, with Ron asking him whether he can copy, with Matt replying yes. Daniel then notes the other exams and asks whether Matt's got it. Matt says he does and heads off towards his exam, however Ron points out that he's going the wrong way, pointing to a sign, which causes Matt to do a U-turn. Daniel then asks Ron, whether he's sure that the Ravens didn't notice their server being hacked, but Ron reassures him that they know nothing about it. In a classroom, a police officer is cuffing his captive to a school-desk. Ellali and Alfie then enter into the corridor, with Ellali reading one of the posters aloud. Alfie asks her to be quiet, as he doesn't want anyone to notice she's with him. She jokingly replies by asking whether they'll do her for dissing the state. Ellali then explains her disbelief of the school, explaining how superficial it is, but is interrupted by Alfie, who sees Daniel, who he explains is a star Point-Guard and is in-line for the NBA. Alfie then decides to approach Daniel at the cafeteria bar, with Ellali trying to stop him from doing so. Alfie, shyly says hi to Daniel and expresses how much of a fan he is. Daniel blankly answers by replying with Great. Alfie goes on explaining that he's a point-guard as well, and that he's learnt a lot from watching Daniel's games. Daniel then asks of Alfie's name. Alfie then realizing he hasn't introduced himself yet, introduces himself as Alfie and shakes Daniel's hand. Ron then mocks Alfie's name, by saying how it sounds like a name from "Planet ZoomZoom". Just then the examiner announces over the loud-speaker that all applicants in Group D are to head to Room 102. Alfie realizes that's him, with Daniel asking him whether he's ok. Daniel then says that he looks sick, with Ron remarking that it'll be seen as a weakness and that it'll be easily picked up upon. Ellali then tries to defend her brother, but Daniel tries to explain that their really just looking out for Alfie, explaining the odds to Ellali. Ellali then explains how she felt that Daniel was looking worried, after Alfie explained he was a Point-Guard, afraid of somebody younger and more talented replacing him. Alfie then tries to calm his sister down, telling Daniel to not listen to her, as Alfie and his sister head off. Ron then tells Daniel that Alfie's a jerk and that he should be just forgotten. In Louis' office, Louis and Robbie are watching security footage of a young girl, robbing a bank of it's money. Robbie asks Louis where he managed to obtain this footage, with Louis explaining that the Chief of Police gave him access to the footage. He goes onto explain that the kids seen in the footage are all from a shelter, located within Jeruselum and that as the shelter had gone into debt, the bank had threatened to shut them down and that the kids in response had become thieves and how it was bad luck that a police car happened to drive by at the exact time. He then explains that the girl in the footage is their leader, known as Dina Nevon, going on to say that she's being tested at the school. Robbie expresses his concern over this, explaining how she should be behind bars for robbing a bank, but Louis explains that she was given a five year sentence, unless she were to be accepted into the Greenhouse. He further explains that Dina has been given a pardon. Louis expresses her confidence in her ability. In examination room 102, the teacher is welcoming the applicants into the room, telling them to sit down at one of the desks. Matti sits next to Dina, to who'm he stares at, until she gives him an uneasy look. The teacher begins to explain the test to the students, calling it a SAT test, which is a test that is similar to one which would be taken at a university by students who would be of a higher age than them, explaining that the applicants will have an hour in order to complete the test, with a total of 800 marks available. The teacher then explains she's got one more thing to mention, she explains that at the Greenhouse, they are looking for a particular type of student and so she brings in Iftach; captain of the Ravens in order to play some guitar music, while the applicants do their test. The applicants begin their Sats test, however Iftach's music is too loud and many begin to try and cover their ears. Outside the classroom an girl who failed the entry exam, is being walked out by her parents, in floods of tears. Ellali, who is sitting on the stairs sees her and tells her not to be upset about not getting into the Greenhouse, calling it pathetic, and instead tells her to listen to some Pink Floyd lyrics. She goes onto explain that the school uses it's students as free parts for a machine, just as Natalie and Sophie arrive, in their sports gear. Natalie then defends the Greenhouse, asking Ellali what her problem is. Ellali rudely replies back, by saying she doesn't have a problem, but believed Natalie had a problem. Natalie quickly fires back at Ellali, saying how dare she say that about the Greenhouse. Sophie then cuts in, urging Natalie to forget Ellali, calling her a loser. Ellali then sarcastically says she was hoping to get a place at the school, explaining she would want to, to be able to make friends with girls like them, sarcastically calling them role-models. Natalie and Sophie then leave walking past Ellali, who continues to insult them, asking whether they always walk around in stupid outfits. Ellali then gets a text from her friend Mesh, who's wondering where Ellali is. Ellali texts back, saying she's in the snobbiest place ever. In the classroom, Iftach continues to play his guitar, as the applicants continue doing their exam, just as the examiner announce that there's 30 minutes remaining in the exam. Matt then manages to finish his exam, and walks up with his tablet, passing a worried looking Alfie. Matt gives the teacher his tablet and she then processes his score onto her laptop, garnering a 470 score. Matti then manages to finish his and goes up, giving in his tablet and gaining a score of 800, impressing both Louis and Robbie as they watch from Louis' office. Dina, frustrated then asks the teacher whether Iftach can stop wailing on his guitar, but the teacher re-informs her that, the wailing is part of the test. In response Iftach plays a lower chord on his guitar, as if to annoy Dina. Dina then tells her parole officer, that she's finished her exam, but he pretends to not here, with Dina repeating herself. He then cautiously undoes Dina's handcuffs to allow her to hand in her exam. However Dina takes the officer's knife and attempts to cut Iftach's guitar amp. The officer in response takes her out of the classroom, as Louis and Robbie watch from his office. Robbie asks Louis whether he still has a good feeling about Dina. Outside in the grounds, Ron is reporting to Daniel about Matt's failure on the exam. Daniel expresses how bad that is considering he had all the answers, causing Daniel to express his sadness, saying that he was the perfect player for the Eagles. He worries that they'll be stuck with Alfie, with Ron trying to reassure him that they wouldn't let Alfie in. However just then they Alfie and Ellali walking down the path in front of them and Daniel slaps Ron on the shoulder, with Ron quickly defending himself by stating he didn't know that Matt would be such a plank. Over at another bench, Alfie is talking to his sister about how hard the test was and then points out Dina to Ellali, just as she walks past the two with her parole officer. Ellali says that she agrees with Dina, explaining that they shouldn't torture the students with Rock music during a test. Alfie then tries to explain that that is what's so cool about the Greenhouse, calling it a nightmare, but then getting lost for words with Ellali finishing his sentence by saying the students would feel like they were being brainwashed. In the Basketball court, Robbie scolds Dina for trying to destroy Iftach's guitar, saying that at the Greenhouse they don't use knives to destroy instruments. However Louis gives her the benefit of the doubt and offers her a second chance. However Dina says all she wants to do is get out of there, with Robbie eager to go along with it, before Louis stops them and talks in private to Robbie, who is concerned with what his dad is saying. Louis explains that she's lived her whole life on the street, and that they could make her take an exam to rock music. Robbie explains how it's meant to test her ability, but goes on to say that she'd never cope, calling his dad insane. Louis then tells Robbie that he saw her test scores and that he believe Dina to be a gifted student, asking for his son's trust, believing her to have something special. Robbie however, believes her to be violent, disrespectful and insolent. Robbie tries to convince his dad she belongs in jail, and then thanks Dina, wishing her good luck on the test. Robbie then calls in the next applicant for the sports test, who turns out to be Alfie. Alfie is waiting outside with his sister; Ellali, nervous about going into the exam. Ellali puts her arm around her hand on his shoulder, trying to pep Alfie up, telling him how good-looking and talented he is. Alfie nervously asks what the speech was about, with Ellali explaining that she promised their mother, she would take care of Alfie, asking him not to be emotional, to which Ellali apologizes, saying she shouldn't of brought up their mother and instead saying he should do it for his poor sister, who has to listen to him shooting hoops at 2 in the morning. Ellali then gives Alfie one last pep talk, just before Alfie goes off for his exam. In the exam, Gershon tests Alfie's basketball abilities, timing him while Louis and Robbie watched from the examination table. Robbie then thanks Alfie for his performance, beckoning him over to the desk. Louis then introduces Alfie as the son of Naomi Reshef to his son; Robbie, who then passes on his condolences to Alfie, with Louis expressing his love for Naomi, calling her special. Robbie asks Alfie whether she was in the Ravens, with Alfie confirming it, but hesitantly saying that he would prefer to be in the Eagles. Louis then looks down at his notes and comments on Alfie's good score in the exam, as well as his sporting tale, whispering to Robbie that he really likes Alfie. Daniel then appears from behind and calls over Gershon for a minute. Gershon then comes back and says that Daniel's suggested a one-on-one B-ball game between him and Alfie. Louis, asks whether the game is really necessary at all, but Robbie explains how both players are great point guards and urges himself, Louis and Gershon to enjoy the match. Alfie then passes the basketball to Daniel, who begins to dribble the ball. Alfie then manages to snag the ball as Daniel moves towards him and manages to score a goal, with Ellali cheering on the side-lines. Alfie then manages to score another goal, by dribbling around Daniel once more. Ellali then gets a text from her friend Mesh again, asking when she's going to be home, Ellali texts back, saying that renovations are going to start tomorrow. Daniel then pushes Alfie, as Alfie's trying to dribble towards the goal, causing Gershon to shout foul. The basketball is then given back to Alfie, who readies to take his penalty shot. Daniel then begins to play mind-games with Alfie, constantly telling Alfie that he's going to miss the net. This knocks Alfie's concentration and he manages to miss the net. Daniel then continues to mock Alfie, mocking Alfie's belief in himself, saying that in reality Alfie's weak, once again causing Alfie to miss. Daniel continues to play mind-games with Alfie, explaining how Alfie knows he's a loser inside, even going as far as to insult his mother. Out of sheer anger, Alfie then punches Daniel in the jaw, for insulting his mother and tries to throttle Daniel. Gershon, Robbie, Louis and Alfie then rush to them to try and break up the fight. Gershon pulls Alfie off of Daniel, as Daniel prepares for a fight, with Alfie angrily responding back. Daniel then lies to Louis and Robbie, explaining that he doesn't why Alfie attacked him and that he just attacked him out of nowhere. Alfie then calls Daniel a liar, knowing what Daniel said, to not be true. However Robbie and Louis take Daniel's side of the story, with Robbie asking Alfie to get his things together, with Louis explaining how much he loves Alfie's mother, but agrees with Robbie, saying that he couldn't tolerate that sort of behaviour. Ellali tries to defend her brother, telling Louis and Robbie, that they saw what happened during the game, however this just causes Robbie to dismiss both of them. After that Alfie, runs out angry, with Ellali following fast behind. Characters *Yadin Goldman as Alfie Reshef *Joy Rieger as Dina Navon *Gaia Shelita Katz as Ellali Reshef *Danny Geva as Guri Reshef *Daniel Litman as Daniel Goren *Dar Zuvofsky as Natalie Klein *Smadar Chayat asAlona Berger *Lee B as Iftach Har Lev *Raffi Taylor as Louis Klein *Asaf Sheinberger as Robbie Klein *Tamir Ginzburg as Ron Ashkenazi *Matt *Sharon Shtark as Naomi Reshef *Shir Moreno as Sophie Neumann Gallery *'See Main article:Leadership School Part 1/Gallery' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Original Series Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes